


At Their Service

by Thisissosobad



Series: Bad Severus [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus Bestiality, Bestiality, Extremely Underage, M/M, Pedophilia, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 12:57:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12059436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thisissosobad/pseuds/Thisissosobad
Summary: Severus is forced to share a boy with Sirius and Remus if he wants to keep his secret from Dumbledore.WARNINGS IN THE TAGS!!! SERIOUSLY BAD FIC!!!This fic contains explicit rape of an extremely underage child.If the tags bother you, I beg you; Skip ahead and just. Don't. Read. It.





	At Their Service

**Author's Note:**

> LET'S MAKE CLEAR ONCE AGAIN:
> 
> Child molestation of ANY kind is BAD and I do not condone it in any way.
> 
> This fic is not written to promote rape or sex with children!
> 
> This is fiction. Nothing more!

Bad Severus - Part Four

 

“So,” Severus said as the two men closed the door to the library, separating the three of them from the rest of the inhabitants of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. “Is there a reason you dragged me in here?”

“Did you know, Snivellus,” Black said, moving towards him slowly, “that werewolves have a highly developed sense of smell?”

Severus tried not to let Black push him into a corner as he purposefully avoided glancing at the man leaning against the door behind Black.

“Obviously,” he sneered.

“Even when it’s not full moon,” Black continued.

Severus didn’t answer.

“And did you know,” Black asked, “that living as an animagus dog for twelve years develops your sense of smell to match that of a real dog’s? Even when the animagus changes back to his human form.”

“Your point?” Severus asked, though he was starting to suspect the goal of the conversation.

“You reek, Snivellus,” Lupin said, still leaning against the door.

“And don’t get us wrong;” Black continued, “There’s no news in that. You’ve always smelt like a skunk. But recently, you’ve added the scent of, well, _sex_ to your usual stench.”

Severus let his facial features remain blank.

“Sex,” Lupin repeated. “And children.” He pushed off the wall and started moving towards Severus.

“Panic,” Black added.

“Fear,” Lupin said in a low voice.

Severus swallowed. “What do you want?” he asked through gritted teeth. There was no point in pretending they were wrong. A werewolf’s sense of smell _was_ superior to any other. It was also no use pretending that they weren’t after something.

Black put on a fake surprised look. “Why would you think we want anything from you?” he asked.

Lupin tutted. “Perhaps we’re just good soldiers, reporting misdeeds.”

“Exactly,” Black said, then assumed a thoughtful look. “I wonder what Dumbledore would think of this; his trusted… _employee_ … using his cover story as an excuse to rape kids.”

“What do you want?” Severus repeated slowly.

Black and Lupin both smirked. “Get us one,” Lupin said.

Severus successfully hid his surprise. “Be. More. Specific,” he said with a sneer. There was no way the mutt and the werewolf were going to get what they wanted without asking explicitly.

Black cocked an eyebrow. “Get us a boy. Young.”

“And we won’t go to Dumbledore,” Lupin continued.

“Alright,” Severus agreed. “How young?”

“Well,” Black said, “judging from your smell you seem to prefer them _very_ young. We’ll have one of those – see what the fuss is about.”

Lupin nodded in consent.

“I will see what I can do,” Severus said.

“See that you do,” Black said. “Or Dumbledore won’t be impressed.”

“The next hunt is in nine days. It will not be possible for me to comply with your wish until then,” Severus said. “I can stop by the day after. As long as you make certain we will remain unnoticed.”

“Alright.” Black nodded. “We will see you then, Snivellus.”

“Or else,” Lupin added.

Severus considered the conversation over and pushed past the two men still standing in front of him.  He would have to comply, if he wanted to maintain in Dumbledore’s good graces. And for now, he did. His good standing with Dumbledore and The Order gave him the perfect possibility to gather information for his true lord.

*

As promised, Severus returned to Grimmauld Place ten days later, accompanied by a nine or ten year old boy. Severus had enjoyed the boy the evening prior and made sure that he was healed and ready for another evening of service.

Black was in the hall when Severus entered along with the boy. Severus had his hand on the boy’s shoulder and was holding it in a tight grip. He had not bothered to obliviate the boy after their activities the evening prior, and the child was numb with fear of what was to come.

Black beckoned with his head to follow him, and Severus steered the boy in the right direction.

Black led Severus and the boy up the narrow stairs to what Severus presumed was Black’s bedroom. Lupin was sitting on the bed, waiting. He leered as the men and boy entered the room.

“Oh, that’s a nice one,” Lupin said, eyeing the boy up and down. His hair was a sandy colour and his eyes were blue and red rimmed. He was wearing the outfit he had been wearing yesterday when the Death Eaters had captured him; shorts and a t-shirt. Being the beginning of August, it had been warm out both yesterday and today. Though evening had brought on a slight chill, Severus had not deemed it necessary to provide the boy with a long sleeved shirt. He would be sweating soon enough.

Severus let go of the boy’s shoulder and gave him a shove in Black’s direction. He then pulled out a chair standing at and old desk by the wall. He flicked his wand, and the rickety chair transfigured into a plush, soft armchair. He turned it so it faced the bed and sat down, crossing his ankle over his knee and resting his arms on each their armrest.

Black looked at him, raising an eyebrow. “Are you going to watch?”

“Yes,” Severus answered quietly. He figured he had earned the right to watch the show.

Black shrugged and turned to face the boy. The boy was standing with his side to Severus and Black was standing directly in front of the frightened child, allowing Severus a perfect view of the spectacle.

“Hello, sweetheart,” he said, gently touching the boy’s cheek.

Lupin stood and moved to stand next to Black in front of the boy. “Let’s have a proper look at you,” he said and moved his hand to slide his fingers through the boy’s soft hair.

Black used his index and middle finger to tilt the boy’s chin up. “So pretty,” he said fondly.

Lupin went to stand behind the child, stroking his arms with his hands. He bent down and whispered in the boy’s ear, so quietly Severus could barely hear it.

“You’re going to make us feel so good.”

The boy shivered and his lips trembled.

Black leaned down and said almost as quietly, “and if you’re good –“ he placed a soft kiss on the boy’s lips, “– we can make you feel so good, too.”

As Lupin moved away, Black moved forward, forcing the child to walk backwards towards the bed. When his calves and thighs hit the back of the bed, he stopped, and Black gently pushed him backwards to lie on the bed. He then crawled on the bed and sat back on his heels next to the boy. He leaned over and kissed the boy again. This time Severus saw his tongue sneak out and gently caress the boy’s soft lips.

“Open up, darling,” Black said.

Having experienced Severus’ form of punishment, should his demands not be met and his orders not obeyed, the boy opened up immediately and let the probing tongue enter his mouth. There was no reciprocation on the boy’s part. He lay completely still with his mouth open to let Black’s tongue roam his mouth. Severus wondered if it was as peculiar a sight when he did it himself to his subjects.

Meanwhile, Lupin was sitting on the floor between the boy’s spread legs. He ran his hands up and down the boy’s bare legs clad only in shorts, as he placed kisses along the boy’s thighs.

Severus thought that this might just be quite interesting to watch.  The werewolf and the mutt’s method of operation was so very drastically opposite his own aggressive and brutal form that it was almost fascinating. Such tenderness. He continued watching with interest.

Black had snuck his hand under the boy’s T-shirt and was stroking his bare stomach. He was still sitting back on his heels next to the boy, probing his mouth with his tongue.

Severus watched as Lupin moved his hands up to unbutton the boy’s shorts. Lupin pulled them down along with his pants.

Severus saw the boy’s body tense up and his eyes open wide momentarily before they clamped shut.

Lupin continued kissing the boy’s thighs, moving further and further up until he reached the boy’s small sack and penis.

“Sit up, sweetheart,” Black said, momentarily removing his tongue from the boy’s mouth.

The boy sat up, and Black moved to sit behind him, supporting the boy’s back with his chest. He moved his arms under the boy’s arms to take hold of the crook of his knees. Black pulled on crooks of the boy’s knees to keep his legs parted and wide open, exposing the small cock and sack even further to Lupin’s hungry gaze.

Lupin trailed his fingers over the boy’s thighs as he leaned in and took the entire cock and sack in mouth.

Severus relished the slopping sounds as the werewolf was sucking the boy’s most private parts like a candy. The boy’s breathing was hitched, and his skin was flushed. Occasionally, he let out a small whimper. Still, though, it was clear the boy was uncomfortable.

Severus spread his legs to get comfortable and snaked his hand into the parting of his robes. He wore nothing underneath, both true to tradition and for convenience. There was free access to his cock and he let his hand brush over the head lightly, smearing the pre come in the palm of his hand, before he took proper hold and started stroking languidly.

The boy’s lips had parted, letting out small puffs of air and unsteady breathing. Tears were trickling down his cheeks as he gave in to the unwelcome pleasure the werewolf and the mutt were providing. Lupin was still suckling the boy’s cock and sack with vigour, making loud sloppy sounds, and was using his middle finger to prod carefully at the boy’s back entrance. Black was gently sucking the boy’s bare neck and the sensitive skin below his ear, occasionally sucking an earlobe into his mouth, and grazing it with his teeth.

At last, the boy had to give in to the unwanted pleasure, and he cried out as his body shook and seized up as he rode out his orgasm.

When the boy audibly started crying, Lupin released his cock from his mouth and looked up.

“Don’t cry, love,” he said in a sugary voice. “You did well.” He leaned up and kissed the boy’s mouth, sliding his tongue into his small mouth. The boy opened up his mouth to allow the probing muscle to roam freely, but did not respond.

Black had started stroking the boy’s abdomen again, and he soon took hold of the hem of the t-shirt. “Move back, Moony,” he said, urging the werewolf to move back, allowing Black to remove the boy’s last item of clothes – the last thing to shelter him from the men surrounding him.

“Lie down, beautiful,” Lupin said. The boy did not move, and Black pulled at his shoulders until the boy was lying down, back on the bed, and tight and soft little bottom resting on the edge.

Severus had slowed his strokes almost to a stop because of the lack of action.

When both men stood up and started undressing, he nearly let go of his cock entirely.

When the werewolf and mutt were undressed, Lupin climbed on the bed and lay down next to the boy. He caressed the boy’s cheek and applied a little pressure to tilt the boy’s head in his direction, seeking eye contact.

“Look at me, sweetheart,” he said. The boy opened his eyes and looked at him. “We like you a lot, you know,” he said and smiled at the boy, who sniffled pathetically. There was, of course, no answer.

“It’s true,” Black commented from where he was standing next to the bed, his thighs slowly making their way in between the boy’s legs, forcing them to spread wider and wider. He was stroking his cock slowly.

“We do,” Lupin said. “That’s why we made sure you were having a good time.”

“And since we were so good to you, it’s only fair that you’re good to us now,” Black added.

 “Surely you see that,” Lupin continued.

The boy’s lips trembled.

“Now, I want you to stick out your tongue, sweetheart,” Lupin said, using a gentle and very explanatory voice “and when I sit on your face, lick my arsehole.”

The boy started sobbing again, and Severus rejoiced in the sound, if not the prospect of seeing the werewolf force feeding the boy his arsehole. The thought both thrilled and disgusted him, what with the werewolf being a childhood enemy.

Lupin swung one leg over the boy and positioned himself with a knee on either side of the boy’s shoulders, facing Black.

Black had nudged his way in to stand between the boy’s spread legs, hard prick in hand. He sucked the middle finger of his left hand at let it fall between the boy’s legs. Severus did not have a clear view of what, exactly, Black was doing, but one would have to be extraordinarily stupid not to figure out what was happening.

Severus started stroking again as he imagined the boy’s hole being stretched by first one, then two fingers. He did his best to avert his mind from the fact that it was Black standing between the boy’s legs.

Lupin was still standing on his knees over the boy’s head. He was caressing his own arse, spreading the arse cheeks to allow the boy’s little tongue better access. His prick was bobbing up and down as he rocked back and forth in small movements, unable to hold completely still.

As Black aimed his cock at the boy’s hole and eased it in, the child let go an ear piercing scream.

“Hush, baby,” Black said in a quiet voice. The boy continued screaming.

“Hush, baby,” Lupin parroted and descended on his face, covering it completely with his arse, trapping it between his buttocks.

The boy started thrashing on the bed as his air supply was cut off, his struggle made difficult by the fact that his head was pinned between Lupin’s legs, and Black had started moving back and forth, thrusting into the boy; slow at first, and after a short while more forcefully. The boy moved his hands up to scratch and bat at the werewolf’s thighs and making a pathetic attempt to push the grown man off him.

Eventually, Lupin lifted his arse up slightly, allowing the boy to breathe. He took several desperate gasps of air.

“You’re forgetting to lick, sweetheart,” he told the boy. “Stick out your tongue and make it completely pointy.”

When the boy did not immediately acquiesce, Black made a sharp, determined thrust forward, causing the boy to wince, and to do as told. He stuck out his tongue and pointed it as best he could.

Lupin descended on it once more while spreading his buttocks to enable the tongue to slide in deeper. Lupin grinded back and forth on the child’s face, once again cutting off the air supply, and the boy began scratching and clawing again.

“Let him breathe, Remus,” Black said. “You’re smothering him. Can’t you just let him lick your arse and _not_ sit on his face?”

“But his tongue isn’t big enough,” Lupin whined. “I can’t feel it unless I ride his face.”

“Well, you’re going to have to stop. He needs his mouth and nose to breathe.”

“Use Gillyweed,” an unexpected voice by the door said.

Severus turned his head to b behold the intruder.

“Harry,” Black said, and Severus turned to look at the mutt. He looked petrified. “This isn’t what it looks like,” he continued. He was still standing with his cock buried in the child, hands around his ankles, and Lupin was still hovering over the boy’s face, though now allowing him to breathe.

Potter snorted unattractively. “Right.”

“Gillyweed, you say?” Lupin asked, seemingly unaffected by Potter’s presence.

“How the hell did you get in here, Potter?” Severus interrupted. Then he pierced Black with a reproving glare. “I would have assumed that you warded the doors, you absolute moron.”

“I did,” Black said.

“Yeah, found a way around them,” Potter said smugly but explained nothing further.

“Cocky little shit,” Severus muttered. Potter scowled at him.

“How long have you been standing there?” Black asked.

Potter smirked. “Long enough.” He leered at the boy. “Looks like fun.”

_“Gillyweed, you say,”_ Lupin asked again, louder and more insisting.

Potter turned his attention to the werewolf. “Yeah; then you can put him in a tub of water or something and he won’t need his mouth and nose to breathe. And as long as you keep your thighs out of the way of his gills, you’ll be able to do whatever without choking him. Just, you know – a suggestion.” He shrugged.

“That’s brilliant,” Lupin whispered. “Severus, bring some along next time.”

“I will remind you that this was a onetime thing,” Severus said, annoyed by the prospect of having to spend several nights in the two men’s company, at their service.

“Yeah, not anymore,” Lupin said. Severus knew he had already lost – they had leverage and there were now three words against his.

“Harry, are you –“ Black started.

“I’m not going to say anything. Don’t much care,” Potter said and shrugged again. Then he turned his direction to Severus. “Get me one, too. Girl. Twelve-ish.” Then he turned on his heel and walked out, before Severus was able to object.

“Gillyweed,” Lupin said again. “Brilliant.”

Black lifted his hand to cup Lupin’s cheek, letting his fingers stroke along the jaw and down to take hold of his chin. Then Black leaned in to kiss Lupin on the lips.

Severus nearly gagged at the disgusting display but kept his cool. He did, however, let go of his cock. There was no way on earth that the two bastards on the bed were going to be able to say that Severus had got off on watching them kissing.

The two men’s tongues were battling for power and Black had resumed his thrusts into the boy’s tight hole. Lupin had his own cock in hand and was stroking it determinedly. Severus had view of the boy’s tongue licking at the werewolf’s hole.

After a while, Black pulled back from the kiss. “Turn around, love,” he said to Lupin. “Use his mouth for your cock instead and I’ll have Padfoot take care of you properly.”

“Really?” Lupin asked.

“Of course,” Black said. “Not like we haven’t done it before.”

Lupin wasted no time but turned around. Still kneeling over the boy’s head, he bent down, positioning his hard and leaking cock on the boy’s lips, and presenting his arse to Black.

Black stopped thrusting momentarily but did not pull out of the boy, and closed his eyes, looking determined. Severus watched the man transform into the big black dog that was his animagus form. The dog stood on its hind paws, holding the boy in a firm grip with his front paws around the slight hips.

The boy started screaming to the best of his ability, which was very limited due to the cock in his mouth.

_“Enough,”_ Lupin said loudly. He got off the boy and sat next to him instead. Then he slapped him hard on the cheek. “Enough with the screaming and thrashing and scratching and whatever else your pathetic little self can come up with to annoy us.” He slapped the boy again. “This beautiful dog is going to fuck your tight little arse, and I am going to fuck your mouth, and there is nothing you can do about it. So shut –“ he lifted his hand and slapped the boy’s cheek again hard as he said it, “- the fuck –“ he slapped the boy again “- _up._ ” He slapped the boy a final time and the crawled on top of him again, shoving his cock into his mouth.

During Lupin’s speech that had shown characteristics entirely different from what Severus had otherwise witnessed over the course of the evening, Black – the dog – was standing relatively still, struggling not to move and start thrusting. His human mind must be in control, then, Severus gathered.

Lupin let go a sigh as the heat of the boy’s mouth enveloped him. He presented his arse to the big dog again. When he was comfortable he wiggled his arse a little and Black moved his snout forward, pressing it against the werewolf’s entrance. The animal stuck out its tongue and began licking Lupin’s hole with fierceness, as it let its inhibitions go and started pounding in and out of the boy.

Severus took hold of his cock again and started stroking.

Lupin was rocking back and forth, fucking the boy’s mouth, eyes closed and mouth open in ecstasy. Occasionally, he held still, cock resting on the boy’s lips, letting him catch his breath. Loud grunts were escaping his mouth. The huge dog was sawing in to the child, letting out loud whiny noises mixed with a low growling.

Severus parted his legs further, parting his robes completely. He ran one hand down his body to caress his balls with his free hand as he stroked harder with the other. He savoured the sight before him: The enormous animal ferociously pounding into the boy’s tight cavity while licking the man fucking the boy’s small mouth, fangs showing, and now growling loudly.

As Black’s thrusts sped up and gained strength even further, Severus sped up as well.

Soon, the dog stilled, buried to the hilt in the boy’s arse, wagging his tail as he pumped it full of his seed.

Severus came with a loud grunt.

Despite Lupin’s cock filling his mouth, a loud scream escaped the boy as the dog’s knot tore his rim. Lupin effectively shut him up by shoving his cock all the way down his throat, thighs squeezing around the boy’s head. Lupin moved both hands down to press at the back of the boy’s head, effectively trapping his head completely. He rocked back and forth a few times and came with a loud groan, depositing his essence directly down the boy’s throat and into his stomach. He slumped on top of the boy for a few moments before rolling off him onto the bed. The boy coughed violently but otherwise lay still – defeated.

Black had swung one hind leg over the boy and stood arse to arse with him, his canine prick pointing backwards and the knot keeping it deep inside the boy’s entrance, stretching the small hole painfully. The boy’s legs were still bent at the knees, exposing his sweet little arse, and Severus saw a smear of blood surrounding his hole and buttocks, where the knot had torn the rim. This – the tearing of the rim, and signs of blood – was something Severus himself enjoyed exceedingly when working with his subjects.

After a while standing there trapped in the boy’s arse, Black seemingly decided he had tormented the child long enough. Or he just got bored. He swung his leg over the boy again to stand on his hind legs, facing the boy and resting his dog belly on the boy’s torso. Then he transformed back to his human form, allowing his penis to slip out.

The boy curled up into a ball, his back to Severus, shaking but remaining quiet. Severus could see the massive amount of dog come seeping out of the boy’s arsehole.

“There, there, my child,” Black said. “Let me help you.” He drew his wand and healed the boy’s arse, and removed all pain and soreness from his body.

“Sit up, sweetheart,” he continued.

The boy sat up.

Black leaned in and placed his lips on the boy’s. Having learnt what to do, the boy immediately responded by opening up and letting Blacks tongue in.

“Enough of this nonsense, darling,” he said. “Kiss me back.”

The boy stuck out his tongue and let it caress Black’s. They were soon engaged in what Severus would call a ‘real’ kiss, reciprocating on both sides, though it was clear the boy did not enjoy it.

Lupin sat up and moved behind the boy, sucking gently at his neck, and moving his hands around his torso to rub his nipples.

Black kissed his way down the boy’s front and took his small penis and sack in mouth, for the second time this evening bringing the child to completion.

Once they were done, both men stood and dressed without uttering a word. Lupin tossed the boy’s clothes to him, and he immediately started putting them on while trying to cover his body with his hands in the process. Needless, Severus thought. All three men had already seen every inch of the boy.

“Come here,” Severus ordered when the boy was dressed, and the boy went to him, head bowed.

“What are you going to do with him?” Lupin asked.

Severus looked at him. “Concerned for his wellbeing?”

“Not particularly,” Lupin answered. “Just curious.”

“I’m going to obliviate him and send him on his way.”

“You won’t… dispose of him?” Black asked.

Severus cocked an eyebrow. “Not unless absolutely necessary,” he answered, offering no further information. Truth was he was fairly certain that, although Dumbledore declared to trust Severus, he still checked his wand for Unforgivables on occasion. Imperio and Crucio could be fairly easily explained away, but not Avada Kedavra. So he refrained from it. He knew he was being paranoid, but he had a feeling that the old man would somehow be able to know if he had taken a life, if not the circumstances, so he did his best to avoid unfortunate situations that would require him to dispose of anybody.

Severus took hold of the boy’s shoulder and steered him out of the bedroom without a word of goodbye.

“Remember; two weeks,” Lupin said behind him.

Severus halted momentarily to indicate he had heard them, and then moved on without a word. They went through the house and onto the road unseen.

“I expect you heard what I am going to do to you now,” he said to the boy who nodded, head still bowed.

Severus pointed his wand at the boy. “Obliviate,” he said. The boy looked up confused then walked away without a word. Severus had had a rough night: Being forced to provide the mutt and werewolf with a sex toy one time was bad enough. However, it now seemed that it would be a regular event. And to top it off, he had now been coerced into providing sex toys for Harry Bloody Potter.

Severus felt frustrated. And he knew just what sort of activity would be helpful to ease this frustration. He considered the boy carefully as he walked away.  Yes; he could use the boy one last time.

He strode along with long but silent steps, until he was behind the boy. Then he walked along behind him for a few paces until they were directly next to an adjacent alley. Then he quickly snaked his arm around him, covering his mouth, and dragged him into the alley.


End file.
